narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Road to Sakura
real world and illusionary world the sakura we see in this episode i think is the one from the illusinary world. in that world her parents are shinobi and die when she was young. but are the real sakura parents shinobi?? --Nitram86 (talk) 16:54, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Summary Who has understood everything, and is brave enough for this quest? --Vecanoi (talk) 18:43, July 26, 2012 (UTC) It appears this episode was intended as a connection to the upcoming Naruto movie: Road to Ninja... hence the title and the movie poster shown behind lee early in the episode. The movie is set in an alternate universe (AU) where Tobi strikes the village of Konoha and threatens to use the moons eye plan for world domination. A distinction between the two is that the alternate universe displays a world where Minato and Kushina do not die during the nine tailed attack. I deduce that the AU Sakura was sent on a mission, by AU Tsunade, onto that tree branch for an unknown reason. When AU Sakura saw her parents from the original universe (OU) she began to recall the events of what happens in the movie, which would explain the red moon seen at the end and the red sky in her flashback. Upon regaining her memories the jutsu that sent her to the OU ceased. * When Sakura had her fellow ninja comrades perform ridiculous stunts she appeared to be remembering all that the opposite world would look like... for example: Neji: OU> all seeing (byakugan). AU> Blindfolded (could mean he is blind) Choji: OU> Always eating. AU> mouth covered Hinata: OU> timid, wears concealing clothing. AU> thin clothing revealing boobs Shikamaru: OU> Genius. AU> Idiot Kiba: OU> Dogs. AU> Cats (Akamaru is a kat) Shino: OU> bug lover. AU> Bug killer (venus fly traps) This is just a deduction based on observation Thanks for the clarification. --Vecanoi (talk) 21:17, July 26, 2012 (UTC) the necklace and stuff... So the Infinite Tsukuyomi isn't just an illusion? Or this episode is meant NOT to be taken "that" seriously? I don't understand how could the young AU Sakura get a necklace that OG Sakura's dad bought just recently "_" That's kinda a paradox for something alternative to occur before it does in reality.--Elveonora (talk) 21:53, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I don't get this episode Can someone explain to me what this episode means? :It's a filler to promote Naruto 6: Road to Ninja --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 22:50, July 26, 2012 (UTC) It is a tie in to the naruto movie: road to ninja, hence the title. The Sakura that Ino found is from an alternate universe where she was given a mission to travel to that exact spot, it appears some sort of gap in time/space lead Sakura to fall through into the original universe. Her injuries lead to amnesia and she could only recall unclear images from the memory of her own universe; this is shown when team Guy and the rest of the rookie nine are made to act like the opposite of their characters to jog Sakura's memory, such as Hinata as a busty slut or Neji blindfolded. When Sakura bumps into her father she realises that the necklaces he wears is exactly the same as her own. During Sakura's flashback she recalls her parents from the alternate universe leaving for war and giving Sakura the same necklace. This jogs her memory and lets her return to her dimension. The only question on everbody's lips is where is Naruto, Kakashi and most of all Sakura!? Kakashi wasn't important to the episode nor movie. Naruto from the AU universe is still in the AU universe. Watch the movie and then watch te episode it'll make more sense. Ugh.. That's why I don't get filers sometimes.. :S No idea.. They were probably somewhere else? --ILYx3 09:22, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Time taking place I noticed that Konoha isnt destroyed by Pain, so maybe it took place before the pain arc --EzioLover (talk) 20:22, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I would guess it is after the pain arc since they have clearly placed it before the war but close enough to it that we know who Tobi his and what his moons eye plan is Best Explanation for the episode Okay the first thing Naruto and Sakura in the Original World are approached by Tobi and are put in the Alternate World. Now an exchange has happened between the Sakura from the Alternate World and the Sakura from the original world and because Naruto was with Sakura in the Original world so he transferred with her thats why the Original Naruto and Sakura are missing. Now when the original Naruto and Sakura broke out of the Alternate World (i dont know how but we will know when the movie is released) everything is back to normal. Post your opinions :) --EzioLover (talk) 21:04, July 27, 2012 (UTC) To summon up to this what he is basicly saying is that naruto and sakura has been swapped from each world but that dosn't explain how the black haired naruto was still in the other world changing back and had the Nine tails, that would mean that the black haired naruto's spirit had been exchanged but not his body....So confusing....Well sakura got her memory(of the other world) back and the sakura from this world has been transfered back to the real world with naruto(if you watch the movie then all the things said above makes sense) one thing that dosn't make sense thou is that in the Movie: Road to ninja which this filler was an upcoming episode to Naruto(from the real word) had learned Raijin - Flying Thunder God rank 2 which is only his father that knows that tecnique and not even in the movie did his father teach him that move(again this happened in the other world where naruto's father is alive) But back to road to Sakura you learn of the other world and see flashes of what is gonna happen in the road to ninja movie which you can see on various sites but so far i have only found the japanese with english subs on Youtube - Drakthor The world that Tobi had made was based of off everyones deepest desires. So hence forth Naruto wanted his parents (OU Naruto) Sakura AU wanted her parents. Sakura OU wanted to live in a world without her parents. Naurto AU probably wanted a world where he wasnt the only nine tails hence forth why he stayed The Song I've searched and searched and searched, but all attempts ended in failure. So can anyone answer the question, What is the song at the end of the episode?! First sign your posts... second which one do you mean?? --EzioLover (talk) 12:21, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Speculation On "fake" Alternate Universe In Buddhism, the world itself is an illusion. It is not an enduring reality. Obito compared his use of Limited Tsukiyomi to throwing a pebble into the still surface of a pond. The pebble creates a ripple, which propagates and distorts the image held within the surface. Although one reflection is distorted and one is clear, they are both equally false. Chrono Nexus (talk) 08:32, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Both are equally false and true. Reality and existence of your own consciousness are subjective, you can't prove it to others, neither actions of others serve as enough evidence for their existence to you. We just have to accept things as true around us. I think, therefore I am. But other subjects are for you objects, you can't prove they think too, just take their word for granted. So they in fact and everything may be just an illusion of mind. But on topic, yes, it's been strongly suggested that the "infinite/limited tsukuyomi" in fact create an actual "false" universe or rather I would call it an alternative one, instead of simply affecting 5 senses. To me it's obvious that Naruto and Sakura were in fact trapped in another plane. Izanagi proves that such a concept isn't strange to the series.--Elveonora (talk) 13:05, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Naruto's presence Shall we mention on the trivia section that this is the first episode where Naruto's not present? Isn't it?--Rikudo Sennin 47 (talk) 05:23, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Is it? Are there not others where he's not present? I could swear there's a few back in the Hidan and Kakuzu arc where he doesn't appear. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 05:27, July 6, 2013 (UTC) More Discrepancy This should be put under trivia I believe. In addition to the "home" error. The biggest problem would be Sakura's parents' reaction when they got back(in the movie). Considering that this episode is during daytime and that Tsunade appears to know nothing of the Movie's event, to make the story plausible the "send" and "return" time of the OU Naruto/Sakura would have to be on different days. And of course, some amount of time inequality to account for the different amount of time in the movie and in the episode(of event unfolding). However, Sakura's parents' reaction when they saw her in the movie implies that they did not see her since she "stormed out". It's unspecified whether they have been looking for her just a few hours or for a full day already, but if the event in this episode is taken into account, they would have seen her in between. Secondly, AU Sakura was "on mission from Hokage", which means that Sakura had a mission of some sort. Yet in the movie, Tsunade mentioned nothing of the sort. So while this episode provides a good concept of explanation for where the AU Sakura went, the script was not given sufficient care. Of course, they are not trying to fit everything neatly as canon, so this isn't very important. But as long as the "home" bit is mentioned in trivia, maybe this should too. I'm not all that good with words, so this thing could probably be worded better. The short and sweet version might be something like this: -In the movie, it appears that Sakura's parents have not seen her since she left, but they have seen the alternate version of her here. Deathvonduel (talk) 15:15, July 4, 2014 (UTC)